When I'm with You
by thexgoodxlife
Summary: Spending the summer apart, the girls never thought they would each run into a member of famous rock group Shinobi, and they absolutely NEVER thought they would fall in love with one of them either. can it last? AU, SasuSaku, NaruHinaKiba, NejiTen, ShikaIn
1. Chapter un: last day together

**Summary: **Famous boy rock band, _**Shinobi**_, go on hiatus after a major argument. They split up to enjoy some time to themselves, but each one of them meets someone who may change their lives. SasuSaku, NaruHinaKiba, ShikaIno, NejiTen

**DISCLAIMER: **_**Isn't it obvious I don't make Naruto? or else, I'd be making the 1 million dollar B)**_

* * *

"_**SHIN-O-BI! SHIN-O-BI!" **_the monstrous crowd chanted, as they anticipated their favorite band to entertain them at any second.

If you were like any normal person in Japan, on Friday, at 7:00 P.M, you would be at the Shinobi concert. Shinobi had taken the world by storm, selling out their sophomore album in the first hour. It instantly went Platinum, and was the best selling CD for 4 months.

Ticket for any of their shows were sold out in the first 3 minutes!

In other words, they were _**BIG!**_

"_**SHIN-O-BI! SHIN-O-BI!"**_ the crowd continued chanting, each time getting louder.

And alas, their chants were heard, as the lights dimmed. Four figures came out on stage; one on base, one on drums, and two on guitars.

The lights brightened, while spotlights started changing colors. Fog began to roll in. The crowd shouted louder, as the four figures were now visible. On drums was Daichi, also known exclusively to some as Nara Shikamaru. His hair was blonde and long. a On base, Ryo, or secretly known as Hyuuga Neji. His hair was green, and just met his chin. On Guitar, was Shun, or known to some as Uzumaki Naruto. Spiky brown hair laid upon his noggin. Lastly Rui or Uchiha Sasuke to some, the lead singer, plus guitar. Red curly hair made up his head style.

Together, they created one of the most popular rock bands around.

_**Shinobi.**_

Shun began strumming his guitar. The crowd chanted as they knew the song. Rui went up to the mic.

_**If you're like us, calling all riders,  
Roll up beside us, no place to hide us,  
All freedom fighters, let's unite us,  
Switch on your nitrous and...let's.. go...  
Destination, for navigation, **_

_**man up ya stations,  
Feel the sensation**_

_**surround invasion,  
With communication,  
Move quick, we might avoid contamination**_

The crowd chanted violently. Moshe pits had accumulated, and people had their lighters up. A Stadium that held 30000 people we're on their feet.

_**Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it  
Loud, let us show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose  
Control inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let your self go, and let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon.**_

This was Shinobi, the biggest band of 16 year olds the world had witnessed.

* * *

_**Down, Here comes the sound, everyone pound your feet to this Phenomenon,  
Now let's make it  
Loud, let us show 'em all how you move to this phenomenon,  
Roll! Open your soul, maybe lose  
Control inside of this phenomenon,  
Just let your self go, and let everyone know  
You move to this phenomenon.**_

"AHH INO! SHUT THAT OFF!" a loud voice yelled from another room. The girl in control of the TV slumped down.

"Awh, but Sakura, their so hot!" she wined back. Sakura came into the room and stood in front of the TV.

"Hot or not, their garbage." Sakura commented on. Ino huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah sure their music sucks, but they're pretty fine guys." Ino said winking. Sakura rolled her eyes. Sakura then noticed the remote on the coffee table, and swiftly stole it. Ino gasped

"Hey give it back!" Ino said as she got up and ran up to Sakura. Sakura put her hand up in the air with the remote, in an attempted to keep it out of Ino's grasp. Sakura then hip-checked Ino down onto the love seat to get her away from the remote. Sakura then flipped through the channels.

"_**SHINOBI TAKING THE WORLD BY STORM!"**_

Click.

"_**Shinobi tells us all their styling secrets!"**_

Click.

"_**The world premiere of Shinobi's newest video!"**_

Sakura started fuming. No matter how many times she changed the channel, something about Shinobi appeared. She flopped down on the couch across from the love seat Ino was sitting on.

"AH! IS THERE NOTHING GOOD ON TV THESE DAYS!?"

"Yeah well, their the most popular band around, so I doubt your going to find a free channel." Another voice said as it entered the room. In came Tenten with two bags in her hand, and a backpack on.

"Tenten, did you bring the goods!?" Ino asked anxiously. Tenten shook the bags in her hand.

"Of course." She then walked into the kitchen, followed by Ino and Sakura. she put the bags down on the table and pulled out 3 bags of popcorn, a tub of chocolate ice cream, and another tub of rainbow sherbet ice cream, a bag of lollipops, sour keys, fuzzy peaches and gummy bears. There was also a bag of chocolate cookies. Ino instantly drooled.

"Damn, I'm so gaining ten pounds tonight."

Sakura picked up the ice cream tins and went to the freezer. "So I'm guessing you didn't come with Hinata?" Sakura asked. Tenten shook her head. "She had to go get something from her house."

_**DING DONG. **_

The doorbell rung, and the door opened, revealing Hinata. These 4 girls were so close, they didn't even bother waiting for someone to open the door. They were like sisters.

"Hinata!" the trio said from the kitchen. In came the shy Hyuuga with her little teddy bear bag on.

"So what movies didca bring?" Tenten asked. Hinata opened her backpack and pulled some movies. One of them made Ino lunge for it and jump.

"THE NOTEBOOK!? I love you!" Ino said as she tackled Hinata in a bear hug. Tenten and Sakura giggled.

"Alright, let's go set up and watch our movie! It's our last night together before summer holidays!"

_**After ze movie, **_

Ino pulled out a cleanex from the box and blew her nose.

"That movie makes me cry every time." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, and the guy who plays Noah is hot." Sakura said. She and Ino sighed at the same time.

"Meh, a little too lovely dovey." Tenten said dismissing the movie. Ino and Sakura gave her death glares.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Sakura and Ino said as they hovered over Tenten with murderous intentions. Tenten whimpered and yanked Hinata over.

"Save me!" she begged. Hinata looked over at the popcorn bowl, and pulled out popcorn. She threw it at Sakura.

Sakura blinked. "What was that?!" she asked Hinata questionably. Tenten understood what Hinata did and smirked. She grabbed the popcorn bowl.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

"That was one of our best performances!" Shun said as he entered the dressing room. Rui rolled his eyes as he took off his wig.

"It was no different then any night dobe."

The two other bandmates who had turned back into their original looks, Neji and Shikamaru took a seat on the couch and sighed. They both knew what was going to happen next.

"Like you would know teme!"

"You're an idiot."

"Take that stick out of your ass!"

"Shut up."

Naruto growled angrily. Before he could retort back, the door to their dressing room opened, and in came in their manager, Kakashi.

"Good performance boys." He said throwing them each a water bottle. Each boy caught their bottles with ease. They all unscrewed the lids and took sips. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Due to the high demand for Shinobi concert tickets, we've added five more concerts onto the list." Kakashi said. Naruto spat out the water in his mouth.

"WHAT!? That's too much all at once!" Naruto whined. Kakashi shrugged.

"Well, the fans want to see you more, so we had no choice." He said.

"But that gives us no time off. I'm tired." Naruto argued. Sasuke scoffed.

"Shut up dobe." He said aggravated. Naruto whipped around angrily.

"No, you shut the fuck up teme! As much as I love performing, I'm getting tired! We need a break!" Naruto retorted back. Sasuke stared an icy glare at Naruto.

"Well maybe you should get off your fat ass and stop eating fucking ramen all the time!"

Naruto froze. Did he just disown ramen?

Naruto charged at Sasuke and rammed him onto the ground. Naruto landed one clean punch to Sasuke's face, before getting pulled away by Neji and Shikamaru, while Kakashi held Sasuke back.

"Yo, Naruto come down!" Shikamaru said as he and Neji struggled to hold Naruto back.

"What's your fucking problem?!" Sasuke said trying to pry himself loose from Kakashi. Naruto growled.

"YOU'RE MY PROBLEM YOU EMO BASTARD! IT'S ALWAYS WHAT YOU WANT!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone stopped moving. Naruto pulled his arms away from Shikamaru and Neji and headed for the door.

"I quit." Naruto said leaving the room, slamming the door behind him. Neji, Shikamaru and Kakashi's eyes widened at Naruto's words.

"Nice going Uchiha." Neji said. Sasuke whipped around to Neji and held him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't fucking blame it on me." He said in a murderous tone. Neji preyed Sasuke off of him and shoved him back.

"Don't touch me." Neji replied back. Sasuke made his way for the door.

"I'm done with this." And then he too was gone, with a slam at the door. Kakashi scratched the back of his head.

"we have a dilemma on our hands."

Shikamaru sighed. "Troublesome. Does this mean we're over?"

Kakashi went and sat down at the table in the room and pulled out a paper and pen. He started scribbling something down.

"eventually Sasuke and Naruto will come around. They just need time to settle down."

Neji arched an eyebrow. "So what do we do for now?"

Kakashi had finished scribbling down his note on the piece of paper.

"You four on an indefinite Hiatus."

* * *

"Ah Tenten!"

"Stop throwing the popcorn at me!"

"W-Watch out I-Ino!"

"Ah! I said stop throwing popcorn at my face!" Ino screamed at Sakura and Tenten. The room went silent.

"AHAHAHA!" all four girls started laughing and fell to the floor, clutching their stomachs. Their food fight had just concluded, and damn it was fun.

All four girls stopped laughing and stared up at the ceiling. They were all lying on their sleeping bags, with Sakura's across from Ino's, and Tenten's across from Hinata's. all four of their heads where touching.

There was a silence for awhile, until Sakura spoke up.

"This is our last time together before the summer, huh?" she said sadly. All 3 girls nodded.

"Cheer up forehead girl! We're not gunna be that far!" Ino said. Sakura rolled over and propped her head on her palms, with her elbows on the ground.

"Says you Ino! You're going to be Rome, and Tenten is going to Florida for a sports festival all summer!" Sakura said. Tenten rolled over and patted her on the back.

"No worries! At least you and Hinata will be together! You're both staying in Konoha!"

"Y-Yeah, but we both have j-jobs that will take up all our time, and w-we work on the opposite sides of town." Hinata said sadly. Ino sat up cross legged and pulled over her bowl of ice cream and started eating it.

"Yeah, you're working at the Konoha grocery store, while Sakura's working at the _Pierce de resistance _hotel. By the way Sakura, how's been your first week there? I hear Karin, Suigestu and Juugo work there with you too."

Sakura scoffed. "Ugh, don't remind me. I can at least tolerate Juugo and Suigestu sometimes. Juugo hardly speaks, while Suigestu flirts at any chance he gets." Sakura said taking a sip of her soda on the table. She put it down and continued talking.

"Karin's the real problem. She works at the candy counter and is a total pain in the ass! All she talks about it that stupid band Shinobi, and she's always trying to start something."

Tenten leaned back onto her sleeping bag. "Haven't you two been at each others necks since kindergarten?"

"Meh, whatever. Although, she's always fighting with Suigestu, I'm pretty sure she has the hots for him." Sakura said. All three girls ohed.

"Now Ino, you're going to Rome to do some acting–"

"Hell yeah! I'm so excited!" she said happily. Hinata smiled. "We'll g-good luck Ino!"

"Thanks Hinata! I also hear Kiba's working at the same store you are." Ino said winking. All three girls awed, while Hinata blushed.

W-We're only friends!"

"Mhhmm! I'm so sure. You see the way he looks at you Hinata." Tenten said winking. Hinata's blush only deepened.

"Awh stop teasing Tenten. From what I hear, Rock Lee's going with you to Florida." Sakura said sticking her tongue out. Tenten glared.

"Shut up. PLUS, he's the one who likes YOU! Not me." She said smirking at Sakura. Sakura frowned.

"Shut up." She said throwing her pillow at Tenten. After a direct hit, Tenten threw it back at Sakura.

Hinata looked at the clock on the wall. 1:20

"I-I think we should s-sleep now. I-its getting late." Hinata said. The three girls nodded, as Ino yawned. The three of them crawled into their sleeping bags, as Tenten turned off the light.

Sakura smiled. "You know what? I feel like this summer is still going to be great, even without seeing you guys. And I have a feeling tomorrow, something special is going to happen to make this summer even better!"

And with that, the friends for a life time drifted off into dreamland.

* * *

Light beamed through the window and aimed right in Sakura's face. She winced at the bright light. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Ino, Tenten and Hinata were all still sleeping. She looked at the clock. 9:30.

She slowly got up out of her sleeping bag and grabbed the TV remote. Surely something on TV would be on at the moment as she waited for her friends to wake up. She turned on the TV, to be met with the local music station. The headline on the TV made Sakura's eyes widen.

"_**SHINOBI ON INDEFINTE HIATUS! COULD THIS MEAN THE END OF SHINOBI?!"**_

Sakura's jaw dropped.

"YES YES YES YES YES!!"

* * *

Review pls. first fic.

_Thexgoodxlife._

_**I, I go for mine, I've got to shine**_

_**Now throw your hands up in the sky.**_

_**Enough said.**_

_**Review. **_


	2. Chapter deux: till the summer ends

* * *

O.o is there really any need for an excuse to say why I haven't updated?

Blah, well, sorry for the long update. This isn't much, but it's worth a shot.

**Thanks Reviewers. I wasn't expecting eight people for the first chapter, but hey, I ain't complaining. You all rule :D**

**A quick change! … when the boys in Shinobi are on stage, they have stage names and disguises. This is to insure when they go out in public, they don't need a disguise so they won't get stalked. Just look back at the last chapter, and it'll explain their appearances. Name's go as followed.**

Sasuke – Rui

Neji – Ryo

Naruto – Shun

Shikamaru – Daichi

_**ONWORD…**_

To the 5th grade writing! Booyah.

* * *

**x**

**_Hopeless love_**

**_Chapter Deux_**

**_Till the summer ends._**

**x**

* * *

**NEWS FLASH!**

**Famous boy rock group, **_**Shinobi,**_** have taken an indefinite hiatus! **

**Reasons are still unknown, but we can tell you there was an argument between two members of this famous rock group! Info on the argument is still in the process of being discovered.**

**IS THIS THE END OF SHINOBI?!**

**Only time will tell!**

* * *

"So this is it, huh?"

"Don't worry Saku-chan! We'll email, phone and text you every chance we get! Plus, Hinata will be here whenever you someone to talk to!"

"I-Ino's right S-Sakura! We'll stick together!"

Sakura sighed. "Yeah, your right. It's a shame Tenten left 6 hours ago."

**FLIGHT 57A TO ROME IS NOW BOARDING.**

Ino sighed. "Well, that's my flight. I guess this is goodbye."

Hinata titled her head. "Don't say that I-Ino! Goodbye m-means forever. T-this is just for a summer!"

"Hinata's right! I guess this is a more of a see-you-later kinda moment, ne?"

Ino smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you guys in soon time!"

Ino, Sakura and Hinata all had one final group hug before Ino departed towards her flight. Previously, Tenten had already departed for her flight to Florida.

Sakura sighed. "well, I guess it's just you and me Hinata."

_**What time is it? Summertime! It's our vacation!**_

With the familiar ring tone playing, Hinata went and answered her phone. Only fitting she had a high school musical song about the summertime as her ring tone.

"Mooshi mooshi?"

Sakura and Hinata began walking their way towards the exit of the airport, as Hinata continued talking on the phone. Sakura swore, Hinata was blushing bright red.

"H-Hai. I'll be right in Kiba-kun."

Oh, now Sakura knew why.

**CLICK!**

"ooooh, Kiba?" Sakura inquired smoothly. Hinata blushed as she closed her phone.

"S-Shino can't make his shift, so I-I was called in."

"By Kiba personally." Sakura teased. Hinata continued blushing beet red.

"well, I gotta go Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded. "okay. I got to get to work too before Karin bites my head off. Wanna meet for dinner?"

Hinata shook her head. "Gomen, I-I can't. Kiba kinda asked me to g-go out."

Sakura gasped in excitement. "He did WHAT!?"

Hinata blushed even more as the duo made it outside the airport and walked to Hinata's personal car with chauffer. When being the heiress to the Hyuuga fortune, you live, eat and breathe style.

"shh S-Sakura-chan! I-It's not that big o-of a deal."

"Pah, you kidding me?! He basically asked you out!"

Hinata's head was steaming.

Sakura winked at her. "no worries Hinata. You have a good time. you gotta tell me all about it later though, alright?"

Hinata began to lose the red in her face and nodded at Sakura. "You bet."

Hinata's chauffer stepped out of the car and went to the other side to let her in. Hinata turned to Sakura before getting in.

"You s-sure you don't need a r-ride?"

Sakura shook her head. "nah, it's cool. My hotels around the corner anyway. You get going to your job anyway. Which again, makes me wonder why you even have a job, when you have a whole fortune at your fingertips?!"

Hinata let out a giggle. "I rather e-earn my money then just have it h-handed to me. I-its more rewarding."

Sakura smiled and began to turn to walk away. "I'll see you later Hinata. Don't forget to give me the story of your date!"

* * *

"Tenten, have you heard from Sakura-san yet?"

"No Lee for the 34th time, I haven't. we just got off the plane and I have not gotten any contact with her."

"oh, well when you do get hold of her, please let me know."

"Oh, you'll be the first to know."

Lee flashed Tenten his usual teeth shining grin. "I'm gunna go get something to drink. You want anything?"

Tenten was going to decline, but a sudden caffeine urge came over her. "grande caffe latte, soy milk, extra foam. Add some extra chocolate sprinkles while you're at it."

Tenten had a feeling Lee wouldn't remember. But he recited it word for word. He then gave her a thumbs up. "no worries Tenten! One grande caffe latte soy milk extra foam with chocolate sprinkles coming right up!"

Tenten rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat, half asleep, with a sports magazine on her face, casting darkness in her vision. They had just landed in London, England, so the plane could refuel. There was a three hour delay, and if Tenten had to hear anymore of Lee's constant whining for Sakura or just talking about useless things, she'll–

"Is this seat taken?" an angelic voice said. Tenten lifted the magazine so she could see the person whose voice that belonged to.

Her jaw dropped. Was this what a _**God**_ looked like!? Long chocolate brown hair, a pair of jeans, a brown golf tee, simple slip on nike sandals and sunglasses concealing his eyes, which was completely unnecessary because it was two in the morning. He also had a small bag with him, probably just carrying some random stuff.

He was looking directly at her, so she figured he was talking to her.

"Oh, uh no! go right ahead!" she said signaling to the seat on her left, which was vacant. The boy nodded and sat down, folding his arms and simply relaxing.

Tenten put the magazine back on her face to hide the blush she knew was appearing on her face. At some points, she'd 'readjusted' the magazine, which was just an excuse for her to look at him.

During her little spying-through-magazine session, the guy beside Tenten opened his bag, which was full of clothes. The bag was bulky, which meant he either had a lot of clothes in there, or they weren't folded.

It was door number two.

He began pulling out clothes, and folding them to fit into the bag. Tenten could just imagine him in said clothes.

_Awwhh wow, he is a God._

"here's you grande caffe latte soy milk extra foam with chocolate sprinkles Tenten!"

Tenten looked up, and there was Rock Lee, running at a fast pace, with two hot coffee cups in his hands.

And the baka was so busy looking at Tenten while running, he didn't see the briefcase on the ground, belonging to the business man who was staring at the big board with the time of flights.

As you may be thinking, the drinks lee was carrying went flying through the air, and landed right on 'God' sitting next to Tenten.

No.

They went flying though the air, and landed right on the person next to 'God.'

AKA, Tenten.

**ksplash.**

"HOT!"

Tenten began jumping around, as the two drinks landed on her pants, spilling all over, and seeking through the jeans, causing the hot liquid to burn her skin.

_Oh man, this is so embarrassing. Thanks for nothing Lee!_

"Oh Tenten! I'm so sorry! Gomen!"

Tenten growled in annoyance. "Ah, and all my clothes are in my duffle bag! I can't go on a seven hour flight to Florida like this!"

"Here."

Tenten and Lee both looked to Tenten's left, and there was said God, handing her a pair of sweats. Tenten blinked in confusion.

"eh?"

"you need pants, no?"

"O-Oh. Uhm yeah. Wow, thank you!"

Tenten took the pair of sweat pants and ran to the closest bathroom, while on the way, gained some stares from people looking at her coffee colored pants.

Changing into the pants, there was a distinct smell of lavenders… it reminded Tenten of Hinata's house. The house had a distinct smell of lavenders as they were in every pot in every room.

It smelt amazing.

She slipped the pants on, which weren't too big for her, but still a few good sizes to big. The rolled the bottoms up so they didn't drag on the ground. The fabric of the pants were extremely soft – like the one's Tenten wanted to badly at the Abercrombie and Finch store back home. they were soft, but no where near as soft as these sweats. Before it was impossible to look, she checked the name tag of the pants at the back.

Her head began to spin. This was the kind of expensive brand that one pair of socks would cost 150 for. She didn't even want to _think_ about how expensive these pants were.

Stepping out of the stall, she looked at herself in the gigantic mirror in the bathroom (which she had to admit, she looked great in said sweats!) and headed back out.

_Oh snap. What do I say to him once I get back?_

On her way back to her seat, she began thinking of the most polite and conversation starting way to say thank you.

"_Thank you very much for the pants. They're very nice." No that sounds stupid! "thank you sir for the sweats. It was very grateful!" argh, I sound like a suck up!_

Once she reached her boarding area, she noticed everyone was standing up in line.

"Tenten!"

She looked to her left, and there was Rock Lee in line, ready to board the plane. He had his bag in one hand, and Tenten's carry on bag in his other. He handed Tenten her bag once she was in line with him.

"Thanks Lee. Uhm, where did that guy go…?"

"Oh, you mean Neji? He's in first class, so he's already on the plane."

"Neji?"

"yeah, that's his name. I began telling him how youthful he was for helping you when you were in distress and then I demanded his name. After some time, he told me his name and to leave him alone."

"so…did he give you his full name?"

"Yeah."

"… well what is it baka!?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

Tenten choked on her own saliva. _**HYUUGA!?**_

She has to find this guy. By the way he dresses and looks, he could easily belong to the Hyuuga family. Geez, Hinata never told Tenten she had a hot relative!

If they even were relatives.

"hey wait… he's on our flight to Florida?"

lee nodded as the line proceeded to get into the plane. "Yeah, but I never asked him where he was going really. He just said he's going somewhere to get away from annoying people like myself. Can you believe it?! he called me annoying!"

Lee continued to babble on, as Tenten blocked his voice out of her head. Inside her head however, the thoughts of this Hyuuga Neji danced around in her head

_Wow, is Hyuuga Neji for real?_

* * *

"Haruno-baka, you're late!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as she readjusted her uniform for work. "_**So**_ sorry 'Karin-hime,' but I had things to do."

Karin looked touched. "Ah, so you've finally acknowledged me as a superior? Even a princess!?"

Sakura walked past Karin over to the chart at the front desk of the hotel. "yeah, whatever. Don't let it go to you head."

Karin grimaced and folded her arms, turning her back to Sakura. "well get to work. Because you were late, I had to work as a bellhop for fifteen minutes. I could have broken a nail doing your stupid job."

"Yeah, I wished you did break a nail." A new voice inquired. Coming from the backroom, Suigestu appeared, grinning his shark boy look.

"shut up Suigestu! I wasn't talking to you!"

"Ah, but now you are, so what's the problem?"

Karin growled in frustration and headed over to her candy counter. To relieve herself of her anger, she pulled out a shinobi poster.

"Hm, they're so hot! Why did you have to go on an indefinite hiatus right after I went to your concert!?"

Sakura raised a brow as she signed in at the front desk to begin her duties. "you went to their concert last night?"

Karin smirked. "front and centre! I caught Rui sweat drops a few times, and then I got Ryo's guitar pick. Awh, it was amazing, and I know your jealous Haruno."

Sakura rolled her eyes as she grabbed someone's luggage and put it on the trolley to head up the next few floors. Suigestu, the other bellhop took the cart and led the new guests up the elevator. "Yes Karin, I'm green with envy."

Karin winked, "I knew it. Any who, I'm going on break. Please take care of my counter will you Haruno? In also, since you were late, Anko-sama is putting part of your pay on mine as I had to take your shift for that time. tah-tah!"

Karin headed through the backroom, waving fakely and laughing. Sakura sighed. Karin always seemed to enjoy taunting Sakura to no end. Sakura began pulling her hair and kicking the wall.

"UGH! Stupid Karin! Always getting on my nerves! I swear one day I'm gunna–"

"Ahem."

As someone rudely made the noise of wanting to be acknowledged, Sakura whipped around angrily.

"WHA!–ohh…"

Sakura broke out of her angry mood and turned back into her seven year old fan girl self. Leaning against the front desk was _a beautiful creature_ waiting to be served. Nice build, raven hair that stuck up at the back, onyx eyes that were locked with Sakura's gaze, an annoyed look on his face–

"are you going to sign me in or drool over my all day?"

Sakura snapped out of her trance. What an egotistical prick! She was so not drooling!

…okay maybe a little bit, but still!

"yes your majesty." She said rolling her eyes. She turned to the computer and began typing stuff down. The man scoffed at her sarcasm.

"Name."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura's mouth almost dropped. UCHIHA SASUKE?! Sexy name!

"How many nights?"

"A month."

"any specific suite?"

"Luxury."

Damn, this guy had money to burn!

"can you hurry up?" the Uchiha demanded. Sakura's eyes widened at the rude demand.

"Sorry your highness, but I'm going as fast as I can!"

"Hn, whatever."

Sakura printed off the log in sheet and slammed it down on the desk, with a pen. "sign wherever required."

After half a minute, he put the pen down and grunted. Sakura filed it and walked around the desk.

"Where's your shit?"

He blinked. "My what?"

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Her anger took over there for a moment, and if her manager Anko heard her speak that, she'd definitely get into trouble."

"Er, I mean your luggage."

Sasuke tilted his head to his right, and there were three suitcases. Sighing, she pulled out a cart and lifted the luggage on. Sasuke watched her with annoyed eyes.

"Haruno, your not watching my counter! How many times do I have to tell you–"

"Shut up Karin! I'm dealing with someone at the moment!"

"Regardless of who it is, you–"

Karin stopped mid sentence as she entered the lobby and looked directly at Sasuke. She immediately went to the Uchiha's side, clinging to his arm, giving him a flirtatious look.

"Hi there. sorry if my co-worker was a little crabby. She's still learning the meaning of respect."

Sakura glared at Karin. Sakura wanted to argue back, but the Uchiha could file a complaint about Sakura, so she kept her mouth shut.

"Get off me." Sasuke spoke to Karin, pulling his arm away from her. Karin and Sakura both seem started by the altercation.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Let's go. I don't have all day."

Sakura nodded, pushing the cart into the elevator. Sasuke followed and the doors closed as the two got inside. as the door closed, Sakura could see Karin's annoyed face, glaring holes in her.

Sakura grunted. Karin could be such a pain.

Sakura pressed the penthouse button where Sasuke's luxury suite resided. As the elevator began going up, Sakura noticed the guitar case in Sasuke's hand, and a punch of papers in the other. From the look of the papers, they had music bars.

Ah, so the brat writes music.

"You're a musician?" Sakura inquired. Sasuke barely glanced at Sakura.

"Hn, what's it to you?"

Sakura cocked an eyebrow at how defensive the Uchiha got. "uh, nothing. just wondering."

**BING!**

The doors opened to the penthouse floor. Sasuke stepped out first, followed by Sakura and the baggage trolley.

As the two turned the corner, Sasuke bumped into something…or someone.

"Ouch man. Watch where you're going!" the guy who fell down said. Sasuke remained standing, but he dropped his guitar case and his music sheets.

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Suigestu had just ran into Sasuke. Sasuke could file a complaint if he wanted!

"Uh Suigestu, what are you doing up here?" Sakura said. Suigestu got up and dusted himself off.

"doing my job. I was heading downstairs."

Sakura nodded as Suigestu began running away. Sasuke grunted and began picking up the music sheets. Sakura bent down and helped, picking up the closest to her.

As she picked up one, she read the title of it. _**Phenomenon**_

Wasn't that one of Shinobi's songs? Not that Sakura really cared or anything, but when yesterday's concert was broadcasting and Ino had been watching it for that split moment Sakura had let her, she swore she heard some of these lyrics.

"Phenomenon? Like Shinobi's song?"

Sasuke glared at her and swiped the music sheets from Sakura's hands. "it's none of your business."

Sakura gave Sasuke a stern look as she stood up and folded her arms. "Fine, geez. Man, what's your problem? What are you, like the lead singer of shinobi?" Sakura said rolling her eyes.

Sasuke froze for a split second, then returned to his calm, cool, collective façade. "right. And what are you? A shinobi fan girl?"

Sakura scoffed and looked away. "You kidding me!? I despise them! I only know of that stupid song because my friend slightly admires the band."

A small smirk played on Sasuke's face. _A hater? That's a first._

"Hn, whatever. Just take me to my room."

Sakura wheeled the cart down the hall as Sasuke followed. Reaching room 587, Sasuke's room. She swiped a card across a scanner, and the door opened. She pushed the cart in and began unloading the bags from the cart. Sasuke walked in and scanned the room. He seemed content with the layout.

Once done unloading the bags, Sakura wheeled the cart of the room. She gave Sasuke one last look. "if you need anything, buzz the front desk."

"Hn."

She slowly tore her gaze away from Sasuke and stepped out, closing the door behind her. She sidestepped and leaned against the wall. A blush crept on her face.

As much as she thought this guy was a total prick, she couldn't deny he was incredibly gorgeous.

This could be a long month.

Heading back towards the elevator, Sakura noticed something white under one of the tables in the hallway. Kneeling down to pick it up, she realized it was one of Sasuke's music sheets.

_Tongue Tied? What kind of song name is that?_

She scanned over the lyrics on the sheet. She gave it a pathetic look.

_Wow, its pretty rough. Its like he can't get the words right._

Turning around, she was going to go and give it to Sasuke, but then figured he'd just yell at her to go away.

Sighing, she folded the sheet and stuck the paper down her bra, as she had no pockets to tuck it into to.

Tonight she'd look it over. Maybe she could salvage the lyrics.

* * *

"PLEASE HIRE ME!" a blonde teen whined as he held onto a dog like boys foot. The dog like boy shook he leg.

"Ah, let go of my leg you baka! And don't ask me, ask the manager!"

The blonde boy let go and stood up. "Who's the manager?"

"Oie, Kiba! What's with all the yelling?!" a man with a cigarette in his mouth said as he came out from the back room. Kiba bowed.

"Gomen Asuma. This kids been begging for a job."

Asuma scanned the blonde. "Name?"

The blonde gave a grin and a thumbs up, "Uzumaki Naruto at your service!"

"Ah, now tell me Uzumaki Naruto, do you have any experience in work?"

_Besides the fact I was in a band globally known, and now that were on indefinite hiatus Kakashi has cut off my bank account so now I can't take any money out and I need a job so I can make money!? Nope._

"Uh no, not really."

Asuma folded his arms, "so why should I hire you?"

"because I am a hard worker, and I'm full of enthusiasm. Watch! When the next person walks into this store, I'll greet them and give them a warm welcome!"

Naruto headed over to the automatic doors, waiting for the next person to appear. He hid behind a stack of baskets, ready to jump at the next person entering.

The sound of doors sliding open alerted Naruto's senses. He jumped up, right in front of the person, mere inches away from their face.

"Welcome to Konoha's superstore! All your shopping supplies fully stocked. We even have every flavored ramen you can imagine! Shop at your delight! Hey, why is your face all red?"

Naruto stared at the girl in front of him. long navy hair, pale eyes like Neji's, porcelain looking skin like a china doll…all in all, a cute girl. However, her face was blushing red.

**Plop.**

She fainted.

"Oie, Hinata!" Kiba yelled as he came knelt down next to Hinata, cradling her. Naruto blinked.

"Was it something I said?"

"Hahaha!" Asuma started laughing. Naruto turned to him.

"What's so funny?"

"I like your spunk kid. You even made Hinata faint. Your hired!"

Naruto stood there in shock for a moment, but then jumped, thrusting his fist in the air.

"YOSH!"

* * *

_**Whoa, LATE update. Very.**_

Hope this was satisfying. I tried not to get to cliché. No ShikaIno moment yet, but it will come!

Give me your take, pls.

_**thexgoodxlife**_


	3. Chapter trois: Ramen, the flavor of love

**__**

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

**_Early update. enjoy (:_**

Sorry for any grammar mistakes. also if some parts don't make sense, the Doc manager messed it up. honestly, this thing is making me angry!

* * *

_Wow, he really is a scatter brain. A lot of what he's trying to write doesn't even float._

Scanning the music sheet, Sakura sighed. She did know how to read music sheets as her mother made her learn the piano when she was young.

Its just Sasuke's lyrical content was incredibly hard to understand. His words just didn't flow together. Sakura had an impression of what he was trying to write and understood where he was coming from with it, but it just wasn't making sense!

_**Moon shining through my room, all alone, not with you.  
you were gone …**_

As Sakura read the first line, she could see scratched out words and eraser marks. She picked up her eraser and cleared off the first line. She then picked up her pencil and began writing the same thing, but with different words.

_**Bright, cold silver moon,  
**__**Tonight alone in my roo  
m**__**You were here just yesterday.**_

Ah much, MUCH better. Now it seemed to flow better. As she erased more lyrics, inspiration came to her and she continued writing more and more. The words just came to her.

_**Luck is not on my side  
**__**Words don't come freely to me  
**_**_I wind up getting tongue tied  
__I need some luck on my side._**

Sakura thought for a moment and began writing down more lyrics, as that last bit Sasuke had written didn't flow right.

_**I need a little more luck than a little bit  
Cuz every time I get stuck the words won't fit  
And every time that I try I get tongue tied  
I'll need a little good luck to get me by**_

PERFECT.

Man, if she is this good at writing lyrics, she should go into the music industry.

And hopefully Sasuke wouldn't disown her lyrics.

_**RING RING.**_

Reaching for her house phone, Sakura answered.

"Mooshi Mooshi?"

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata, is that you?"

"Hai. Can you talk?"

"yeah, sure! How was your day with Kiba!?" Sakura said adding a flirtatious sound on Kiba's name.

Hinata was silent for a moment, and then spoke. "M-My date with Kiba never h-happened."

Sakura gasped, "what!? Why!?"

Hinata sighed, and even though Sakura couldn't see it, a bright red blush came on Hinata's face. "U-Uzumaki Naruto h-happened."

_**  
Hopeless Love**_

_**Chapter trois **_

**_Ramen, the flavor of love_**

–

–

–

"alright, give me the whole story Hinata. Who's Uzumaki Naruto anyway?"

"W-Well…"

_"Hinata, Hinata! Wake up!"_

_Hinata stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. As her vision was restored, she could see Kiba, Asuma and the blonde guy who jumped out at her all staring at her._

_"Ah…w-what happened?" Hinata asked as she slowly sat up, with Kiba's help._

_"you walked in and this baka startled you, and you fainted." Kiba said as he glared at Naruto. Naruto gave an embarrassed look and scratched the back of his head. _

_"heh heh, sorry there Hinata-chan. I'll pay you back somehow."_

_Hinata stared at the blonde boy with admirable eyes. The boy had a childish look … which made him look very cute. what captivated Hinata the most was his blue eyes. Beautiful pools of cerulean. They were breath taking. _

_"Oh, it's a-alright …uh…?"_

_Naruto put his hand out for Hinata to grab so he could lift her up. "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."_

_Hinata slowly took Naruto's hand. Surprisingly, he had very soft hands. He took a firm hold of Hinata's hand and pulled her up with ease._

_Hinata smiled at the blonde as a blush crept on her face. "N-Nice t-t-to meet you Uzumaki-san."_

_"call me Naruto." _

_"H-Hai Naruto-kun."_

_Asuma turned to Hinata. "well since Uzumaki is now joining our staff, I'm leaving you in charge of training him Hinata."_

_Both Hinata and Kiba's mouth dropped, while Naruto just grinned._

_"T-Train him!? but she just started working here a month ago! There's no way she has the experience to train this baka!"_

_"Hey stop calling me baka dog!"_

_"I'll call you whatever I–"_

_"Alright boys, that's enough. Even though Hinata is still new herself, I have full faith in her that she'll do a fine job. Because your going to be training him Hinata, you'll have to work overtime. Don't worry, I'll pay you double."_

_This was a win-lose situation for Hinata. She would get more money, which was the win, but if she worked overtime, that meant her plans with Kiba would have to get cancelled. _

_"H-Hai Asuma-sama." _

_Kiba was ready to argue back, but Asuma began drilling Hinata on what she was going to train Naruto with. Sighing, he gave up and walked away to the cash register._

_"For today Hyuuga, just show him around and him start stacking shelves."_

_"Hai."_

_Asuma nodded and then left the two to get to work. Hinata turned to Naruto._

_"U-Uhm, I g-guess I'll give you a t-tour."_

_Naruto nodded, "alright Hinata!"_

_The two toured around the establishment for awhile, just learning where everything was. Along the way, something made Naruto think._

_"Hey Hinata?"_

_"Y-Yes Naruto-kun?"_

_"Did Asuma call you Hyuuga Hinata?"_

_"H-Hai. Why do you ask?"_

_"oh well… are you by any chance related to Hyuuga Neji?"_

_Hinata froze. "Y-You know my c-c-cousin?"_

_Naruto shrugged, "yeah sort of… or I did at least."_

"Wait Hinata, you have a cousin you've never told us about?" Sakura interrupted the story.

"Ah, Gomen Sakura-chan. I usually don't l-like to talk a-about my family."

"Ah right. Anyway continue."

"H-Hai."

_Hinata raised an eyebrow. "sort o-of?"_

_Naruto nodded. "yeah. We were friends. Me and my friends kinda got into a big argument and we've gone our separate ways for the time being."_

_Hinata nodded. "Ah I-I see. How is m-my cousin?"_

_Naruto shrugged. "Fine I guess. He's heading to some sports festival thing in the states to relieve himself of some stress."_

_Hinata smiled, "i-its just like N-Neji to do sports to g-get his m-m-mind off something."_

_Hinata continued showing Naruto the establishment, making small talk as they went along. Something annoyed Hinata though._

_"um just wondering, but w-where do y-y-you come from? Its just t-that I've never seen you in K-Konoha before."_

_Naruto picked up a box of canned goods as Hinata had directed him earlier and smiled at her. "Uhm, well I don't really have a home. I travel around a lot, but Konoha is my home town. I'm just rarely here."_

_"O-Oh I see. So you c-came here because of the a-a-argument you got into w-with your friends?"_

_Naruto nodded. "Yup, that's right. I've always had an apartment here in Konoha, but now I can't pay the rent, so that's why I decided to work here. Plus, with an employee's discount, I can have all the ramen I want for cheap money!"_

_Hinata raised an eyebrow. "R-Ramen?"  
_

_Naruto grinned. "yeah, it's the best! Hey, when do we get off work tonight?"_

_Originally without the overtime, Hinata would have been able to leave with Kiba at six, but now with the overtime, she was working to nine with Naruto._

_"N-Nineish."_

_"Yosh! You wanna come with my to Ichiraku ramen? They serve the best ramen ever, and I haven't been in Konoha in awhile and it be cool if you came!"_

"Wait, Hinata, you don't even like ramen that much."

"Yeah, which made i-it hard to decide t-to go or n-not…"

"So did you go Hinata!?"

Hinata sighed. "Well, I asked Kiba first if w-we still h-had any plans tonight, but he s-said we'll reschedule for a-another day."

"so you went with Naruto?"

"H-Hai. H-He seemed really excited and I c-couldn't decline. We went t-to Ichraku's. I had a b-bowl, while N-Naruto-kun had about s-seven. I have to admit, i-it was actually really g-good!"

"holy, he eats more then Ino-pig!"

"I-I know! The whole time h-he talked about where h-he's traveled too, and the p-people he's met. N-Naruto-kun is a really great guy Sakura-chan. I-I…" Hinata trailed off at the end of her sentence as a blush crept on her face. Sakura knew what Hinata was talking about.

"So you mean… you may kinda already like him in that way…?"

"…"

"Oh man Hinata! You got it going on girl! I'll have to meet this guy sometime soon so I can approve of you two."

"S-Sakura-chan!"

"Aha I'm kidding Hinata! Although I do wanna meet him."

"Sure, s-soon maybe. H-how was your day?"

Sakura groaned. "ah, the same as usual. Karin nagging on me, Suigestu being a flirt, Juugo just being silent and feeding the birds. But then I met the biggest egotistical prick EVER!"

"Oh?"

"His name is Uchiha Sasuke and he just checked into the hotel today for a month. With Karin already nagging on me, he's demanding I hurry up signing him in, and he bossed me around like crazy. Of course though, he has to be super gorgeous which means he's totally untouchable for someone like me…and because he's so gorgeous, 'Karin-hime' was all over him. the best part though was that he was totally ignoring her! I got into a few arguments over the day with him though. Ugh, and then I found out he was a musician, and he ran into Suigestu, causing him to drop his music sheets and I found one on the ground and picked it up. I was gunna return it, but I knew he'd just yell at me. Plus, I wanted to read it over."

"I-Is it any g-good?"

"Pah, you kidding me? From reading it, you can understand he's frustrated over something and he can't seem to write the words right. That's why I took the liberty of re-writing it all for him!"

"S-Sakura-chan, was that really a good idea?"

"of course it was! I salvaged his work! Why isn't it a good idea?"

"B-Because its his work, and you re-wrote it all. He could get mad a-at you for t-that."

"Oh… your kinda right. Well, maybe he won't notice I wrote it all over for him. Did I mention he has the coolest hand writing? Everything's in cap letters!"

"D-don't you think he'll maybe n-notice the different h-handwriting?"

"…lets hope not!"

Hinata fell down anime style at her friend's words.

"well, I gotta go now S-Sakura-chan. I'll talk to y-you later."

–

–

–

"Oh my God…"

The platinum blonde grinned at the sight in front of her. She couldn't believe she was here.

"I'M IN ROME BABY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs as she leaned against the mouth of the trevi fountain. People stared at the girl as she yelled out loud.

"Now Chouji, where are you?" she whispered to herself. Chouji was a pen pal she had since she was in grade seven. They had never met each other, as Chouji traveled around a lot. They e-mailed each other all the time, and sent each other pictures of themselves. Chouji sent a picture of himself, and Ino had to admit, he was gorgeous! Tall and muscular, short brown hair and a few dimples. She was on the lookout for him today!

Chouji had asked Ino if she wanted to try out for a movie his friend was starring in, and she immediately said yes. So here she was, at the trevi fountain, looking for her muscular man.

"Ino, is that you?" a voice said behind her. Ino was lit up with excitement as she heard her name said from behind her. She took a deep breath and then turned to her tall, dark and handsome pen pal.

Except one problem…

He wasn't muscular, and he wasn't tall. Oh no, and his hair... was long.

Who was this guy?

"Wow, is it really you Ino? Its me, Chouji!" the man said happily. Ino scanned 'Chouji' over, and he was FAR from what the picture looked like.

He was HUGE! Long brown hair, chubby face, chubby…everything.

Ino stood there petrified. Chouji continued smiling, and then eventually pulled out a bag of potato chips and began munching down.

Ino blinked. "Uh, I'm sorry; you can't be Chouji…not the one I'm looking for at least."

"Oh no, I am! Akimichi Chouji!"

_Oh please no!_

"You thought I really looked like my picture, huh?" he said as he leaned against the trevi fountain. Ino just stood there, still frozen in place.

"Well…yeah kinda…"

Chouji began laughing, which made him receive an odd glance from Ino. He again smiled at the blonde. "I sent that picture as a joke. I didn't think you'd take it that seriously!"

Ino's mouth dropped. "What!? I sent you a real picture of me, and I wasn't kidding around!"

"Well, I didn't expect you to send a real picture of yourself."

Ino opened her mouth to say something, but the words wouldn't come out. Chouji stopped munching on his chips and turned to Ino, with a serious expression.

"I'm not what you expected me to be, huh?"

All Ino could do was shrug. Chouji continued smiling. "well I'm sorry Ino. Hopefully we can still be friends!"

Ino turned to the big boy and smiled. "Yeah, sure."

-randomstomachhungrynoise-

Ino's face went tomato red as her stomach growled loudly. Chouji began laughing.

"Wow, when was the last time you ate? Yesterday morning."

Ino tensed. "aahah, yeah…"

Chouji began to walk to the stairs to get out of the trevi fountain area. "well, then lets go get something for you to eat. You can't expect to audition for a movie on an empty stomach!"

Ino froze. "Wait, I have to AUDITION!? I thought you said I already had the part!"

Chouji rubbed the back of his head. "heh, yeah well… I may have lied about that part."

"B-But how am I suppose to audition?! I don't even know what I'm gunna have to say, or…or ANYTHING!"

"Whoa, relax Ino! Don't worry, we'll figure something out! You still have two days!"

Ino sighed. This day stared out great, and was now turning out horribly.

–

–

–

"AH LEE LOOK WHAT YOU MADE US DO!"

"Ah, gomen Tenten! I didn't mean to spend that much time in the bathroom!"

"ARGH! I can't believe we missed the bus to camp! Now were stuck at the Florida airport, half way around the world from Japan, with little cash! Now what are we gunna do!?

"No worries Tenten! The power of youth will come to our aid!"

Tenten was ready to strangle Lee. Anymore of this youth stuff and she'd–

Tenten stopped right in the middle of her thought as she saw him. Hyuuga Neji…

He was walking over to an exit. Tenten then remembered she still had his pants on. Surely he would want them back…right!?

Tenten chased after him, and slid right in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. Tenten took a deep breath and then looked up at him.

Only this time, he wasn't wearing sunglasses. She could now see his pearl eyes, which were identical to Hinata's!

She'd be sure to ask him about that.

"Hi…uhm I still need to give you your pants b-back."

Neji stared at her for a moment, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

Ouch, that was a blow to her ego.

"uhm, the girl from England…the one that got coffee spilt on her pants, and you lent me these sweats…"

"Ah, right. Keep them." He said as he began walking away. Tenten gawked. She got to keep the pants, but Neji was walking away, barely acknowledging her.

And Tenten still had one more question to ask.

"Wait!" she said taking three strides to her. He stopped and half turned around, slightly aggravated.

"what?"

"Uhm, you're a Hyuuga right? Are you related to Hinata?"

Neji now turned right around to face Tenten.

"You know Hinata-sama?"

"yeah, she's one of my best friends."

"Where is she?"

"Back in Konoha. She's working at a grocery store over the summer holidays."

"Ah, I see."

Neji stared down at the ground for a moment. Something puzzled Tenten.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking…why don't you live with the Hyuuga's back in Konoha? I mean, the whole family is there, and it's a little odd I've never seen you there before."

Neji's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched. Tenten was starting to regret asking.

"You know what, never–"

"I'm part of the branch family. I am not welcomed in the main house."

–

–

–

"So is this how you do it Hinata?"

"H-Hai Naruto-kun. Be careful w-when you c-cut though. You don't w-w-wanna cut yourself!"

Naruto concentrated as he took the knife and began cutting a sausage. Hinata watched making sure he didn't do anything stupid.

Naruto grinned. "Hey, this isn't so hard!"

Hinata smiled. "Good j-job N-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto gave Hinata a wink. "Well, I'm only doing so well because of your teaching me all this Hinata."

Hinata began blushing and turned away to hide the blush. "O-Oh, uh t-thank you Naruto-kun."

The sudden noise of a guitar solo caused both teens to look around. Naruto dug down into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, which had a familiar guitar solo ring tone. It sounded like a Shinobi song.

Naruto checked the caller ID, and Hinata swore, she saw Naruto cringe. He turned to Hinata.

"Uh, can I go answer it?"

Hinata nodded. "J-Just don't let Asuma-sama c-catch you."

Naruto nodded and headed somewhere into the backroom to take the call. Hinata turned back to the meat products her and Naruto were cutting up, and continued her job. As she worked, the blush on her face continued to shine brightly. Uzumaki Naruto was taking a big impact on her. This feeling in the bottom of her stomach began turning everytime she was near the blonde. His determination and kindness were inspiring to Hinata, and she knew all to well, within the past few days…

She was falling for Uzumaki Naruto. She wasn't in love yet, but she was falling into it.

"Hinata?" a voice interrupted her thoughts as she cut. She looked up, and there was Kiba.

Hinata smiled at her co-worker. "A-Ah, Kiba-kun!"

Kiba nodded. "Hey…uhm, I was wondering…if you're not busy, if we could reschedule our date…?"

Hinata eyes widened. Her thoughts had only been on Naruto, that she totally forgot about Kiba. She wasn't even sure what she should do!

"Oh…uhm, w-when were you t-thinking?"

Kiba shrugged. "Hmm, whenever you're free? Maybe after work?"

Hinata did not want to be rude, and she knew she owed this date to Kiba. Sighing, she smiled.

"S-sur–"

"Hinata! I'm back!" Naruto's loud voice interrupted Hinata's words. Both teens turned to the blonde as he returned.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun!"

"Hey, what were you two talking about?" Naruto inquired. Hinata and Kiba looked at each other. Hinata looked down blushing, while Kiba smirked.

"Me and Hinata are going out after work!" he said proudly. Naruto grinned.

"Really? I'm coming too then!"

Kiba's mouth dropped while Hinata stared at the blonde. Kiba put his hands down on the meat counter and glared at the blonde.

"You baka! As a date!"

Naruto continued grinning. "Okay, I'll go on the date with Hinata, and you can tag along!"

"No! The other way around baka!"

"What, you and I are dating and Hinata is tagging along? Ew, are you gay!?"

Kiba smacked himself in the face. "No, I'm going on a date with Hinata, and you're NOT coming!"

Naruto folded his arms. "why can't I come?"

"Because it's a _date._ You know, between two people?"

"well, why not double date?!"

"you got someone to bring tonight?" Kiba inquired, smirking at the blonde. Hinata felt her heart sink. She thought maybe…her and Naruto had somethin–

"Well no, BUT Hinata…you have that friend you were talking about…Sakura? Ask her to come and she can be my date!"

Hinata felt relief wash over her. She nodded. "I c-can see if s-she's not busy."

Naruto grinned. "Yosh! Call her up!"

–

–

–

"Haruno-baka, bring in my delivery of candy from the storage room. I got my hands full at the moment." Karin demanded as one of her hands was busy holding a mirror, while her other hand was applying a new coat of lipgloss. Sakura grunted.

"Do it yourself! Its your job!"

"As yes, but I am the assistant manager around here now, so you must listen to my every word, so go do it!" she hollered. Sakura sighed and headed into the storage room, she kicked an empty box in the room.

"Argh! That girl is the biggest–"

"six days on the job, and you're already ready throwing a fit? You lasted more then the last girl who had your job." A snarkey voice said from behind Sakura. She turned around, and there was Suigestu, leaning against the wall, with a playful smile on his face. Sakura glared.

"What did you say?"

"The last girl who had your job lasted three days before Karin drove her mad. I'm surprised at how long you've lasted, since you and Karin have never seen eye to eye."

Sakura let out a low laugh. "Oh, you and me both. I've worked too hard for this job, and I'm not letting Karin dictate how I work. Speaking of which, how have you and Juugo lasted so long? I mean, you've been working here almost as long as she has…"

Suigestu shrugged. "I don't know. She hardly talks to Juugo, and when it's the two of us, I always seem to win the battles."

"Pah, lucky you. She's just waiting for me to do something wrong so she can report me to Anko."

"Karin's not all that bad. Eventually you'll get used to it."

A smirk tugged on Sakura's lips. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you have a little crush on her Suigestu…"

Suigestu rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. Karin-hime and moi? She's always ready to bite my head off."

Sakura and Suigestu both laughed at his last comment, because no matter how you looked at it, it was true.

There was a silence for moment, before Suigestu spoke. "You won't tell her, will you?"

Sakura was surprised by his words, but then promised she'd stay silent. "my lips are sealed!"

Suigestu smirked. "ight. Well, you better hurry up and get what Karin ordered you to get, or who knows what she'll do."

Sakura nodded and grabbed a box of candy from the back, and headed to the door. Before leaving, she gave a quick wink at Suigestu, who she guessed was restocking the shelves.

"About time!" Karin said as Sakura dropped the box on the counter of the candy counter. Karin was currently filing her nails.

"What took you so long!?"

"I was gone for five minutes!"

"four minutes to long Haruno-baka."

Sakura rolled her eyes and went to the main desk, where she sat down and looked through files on the computer. She needed to get something to get Karin out of her mind before she punched her.

Bored, Sakura pulled out her bag with all her stuff in it – cell phone, ipod, money, keys, make-up… the whole deal. As she looked for her phone, she noticed the music sheets that belonged to Sasuke.

She still had to return them.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun!" Karin's voice echoed through the lobby as she went and clung to the Uchiha's arm. Sasuke glared at her and shrugged the girl off, stuffing his hands into his pockets and heading for the door.

"W-Wait!" Sakura screeched from her table. Karin and Sasuke both looked at her at the same time. She stepped out from around her table with the sheet in her hand and walked up in front of him.

"Uhm, you dropped this yesterday." She said handing the sheet to him. He took the sheet, opened it, and scanned it.

"Hn."

He then began proceeding out the door. Sakura sighed as he didn't notice the lyric change.

"Wait."

Sakura turned back to Sasuke, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"this isn't my hand writing, and this isn't the song I wrote."

Ah, what do I say?

"Uhm yeah well…I thought your song didn't flow, so I re-wrote it!" she said happily. Hopefully Sasuke would be content with it.

However, he just glared at her.

"You wrote this?" he inquired. Sakura just nodded.

He glared harder. "why? My work is none of your business."

Sakura retaliated back. "Well sorry Sasuke-kun, but you can't write if your life depended on it! it didn't flow, your words didn't even match up with the tempo…hell it was a mess! You should be thanking me for saving your work!"

Sasuke gazed at Sakura with a murderous look. He was about to reply back, but Anko's voice disrupted the scene.

"Sakura, Karin, back to work!" she said coming in from the music hall. Both Sakura and Karin bowed to Anko and went back to their counters. As Sakura left, she quickly glanced at Sasuke.

His face was blank.

And then he left.

And for the rest of the day, Karin glared _holes_ into Sakura.

–

–

–

"Come on Ino! Eat some more food!"

"Uh no thanks. I'm not that hungry."

"Man, girls like you really need to eat more. How you survive, I'll never know."

"You know, eating to much can kill you."

"That's why I eat in proportions!"

Ino scoffed. If he means eating a cow a meal…

"Oh yeah, I want you to meet a friend of mine. He'll be here any minute! He's working on the set of the movie your trying out for!"

Oh man, its gunna be another fat boy!

"As what, a custodian?" Ino said sarcastically as she forked a piece of lettuce.

"Yeah, pretty much."

Ino wanted to laugh, but held it in not to be rude.

Chouji looked towards the door of the small Italian restaurant he took Ino too, as he heard the door open. "Oh there he is. Hey, Shikamaru, come and meet my pen pal Ino!"

Ino chocked on a piece lettuce in her mouth. She stood up abruptly and turned to the door. There standing at the door was none other then her childhood friend.

"Shika…" she said in a low voice. The boy at the door looked at Ino with surprised eyes.

"Ino?"

Chouji stared back and forth at the two as he continued stuffing food in his mouth.

"You two know each other?"

Ino laughed half heartedly. "Yeah, we _**did**_ know each other."

–

–

–

"Thank you for the food!"

"No problem ma'am! Have a good day!" Sakura said with a cheerful smile as the door closed on her. She was currently on the penthouse level, delivering room service.

"Alright, who's next?" she said to herself as she scanned her sheet of room service tasks on the floor. She'd only been working there for 6 days, so she's still working rookie style, writing everything down.

"Neh neh, neh neh neh, you can't catch me!" a little kid said as another kid chased him. They both ran past Sakura, causing her to drop the towels in her hand, and the sheet.

Which happened to slide under someone's door, into their hotel room.

Argh, stupid kids! Watch where you're going! She uttered to herself. Picking up the towels, she looked at the room number the sheet went under.

She gulped. It was Sasuke's room.

And she needed that sheet. Standing up and taking in a big breath of air, she walked over to the room and knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again just to make sure.

Still, no answer.

_Maybe he left the room unlocked…_

Turning the knob, a click noise sounded.

The door was still open.

Inconspicuously, Sakura walked in and looked for her sheet. Turning to her left, there the note was. She went to pick it up, but the sheet suddenly flew through the air and landed on the coffee table in the next room. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell–"

WHOOSH!

A blast of air blew by, causing Sakura's hair to flow in her face. Turning to her right, she noted Sasuke left the fan on.

_Argh, energy waster!_

Sakura walked over and switched the fan off, annoyed he left it on. Heading into the living room with the coffee table, Sakura grabbed her note.

Something caught her eye. Walking around the coffee table, and over to the couch, Sakura noted a newspaper was left wide open. Looking at the title, it was about Sakura's most favorite loathing band Shinobi. Sakura arched a brow.

_Why would someone like him read an article about Shinobi?_

RING RING!

Sakura jumped as the phone began ringing. She knew she had no right to answer the phone, and decided to leave.

As she began leaving, the answering machine went off. A man with a deep voice came on.

"Sasuke, this is Kakashi. I know your still fuming over the fight in you got in with your band mates, but I want you all together to discuss an issue coming up. It will dictate the future of Shinobi. If you don't show up, you're kicked out of the band."

Sakura's eyes bulged out. "No, way…"

"You have three days to get back to me."

_Click. Beep, beep._

The message stopped recording. Sakura plopped down onto the couch, with an unreadable expression on her face.

She couldn't believe it.

Sasuke was in the band Shinobi. The band she hated with a _PASSION._

As to who, she didn't know, or really care for the matter.

But this was front cover news of every newspaper out there. If she let this slip, she could be making millions.

And her most hated band would be no more.

But should she even consider doing this crime? It's not her style to be scum. She's not a sneak of any sort.

"Oh man, oh man, Oh man!" she said to herself, now pacing around the room.

Sakura stopped and froze. The sound of feet shuffling outside the hotel room alerted her senses. She looked to the door and saw a shadow under that little crack in the door.

"Oh shit!" she said to herself in a whisper as she looked around. She needed to hide somewhere!

Looking to her right, she saw a random closet in the main room. Not having much of a choice, she quickly and quietly slipped inside the small space and closed the door, leaving it ajar open.

_Crap, oh man! What happens if he finds out I was in here! He'll assume I was snooping around and that I'm like…obsessed with him! That's Karin Damnit, not me! He's not gunna believe my sheet flew under his door. Oh damn, what do I do!?_

Sakura heard the sound of a door opening and then closing. She held her breath as she heard footsteps entering the room.

Taking a chance, she peeked through the small crack she left open. She could now see Sasuke heading over to the phone. He pressed the speaker button and the message began playing. Sakura studied Sasuke's face as the message played. She could clearly see a scowl.

Once the message stopped Sasuke sat down on the couch and held his head in his hands, in deep thought. For some odd reason, Sakura felt the need to put a comforting arm on him. Obviously he was having a hard time, and needed someone to talk to. Sakura argued with herself if she should help, but didn't dare leave the closet.

Sasuke turned to the other side of the couch and pulled out his guitar case. Opening it, he took out his acoustic guitar and strummed it, making random tones. As much as the thought of Sasuke being in Shinobi, the songs he was strumming had a certain flow to it.

Sasuke stopped and dug into his pockets, and pulled out a sheet. He scanned it over and placed it down on the coffee table. From what Sakura could see, it was the song she re-wrote.

Sasuke began strumming the first bar of the song. Sakura began getting excited.

Is he …no way! He's singing my new lyrics!

However her hopes shattered as Sasuke began singing the first bar of what he had originally written. She guessed he had it memorized.

But half way through his singing, he stop and grunted. From Sakura's interpretation, he didn't like the sound of his own lyrics.

He grabbed the sheet and looked over the lyrics. He placed it to his side and began playing the song again, singing the first three lines of Sakura's version.

_**Bright, cold silver moon  
Tonight alone in my room  
You were here just yesterdaaaay**_

Sasuke stopped and stared at the sheet. Sakura felt her insides melting as she heard Sasuke sing that first part of the verse. He sounded amazing.

Sasuke continued playing the whole song with Sakura's lyrics. Sakura closed her eyes as Sasuke continued singing the song. He sounded to perfect for the song, and his soul was put into it. It sounded–

"–Amazing…" Sakura said as she began leaning on the door. However, she wasn't completely thinking, and leaned against the door with a little too much weight.

_CRASH!_

The door flung open and Sakura landed on the ground with a thud. The music stopped instantly as Sasuke stared at the girl sprawled on the ground.

"ow…" Sakura said rubbing her side, totally oblivious to Sasuke's stare.

_RING, RING._

Sakura's cell phone went off to the tone of Love so Sweet by Arashi, as she was receiving an incoming call.

"Ahem." Sasuke coughed. Sakura froze.

How was she gunna get outta this one?

–

–

–

_**chapter trois fini! Hopefully it was not a disapointment. **_

**_Song: Tongue tied - Faber Drive_**

_**Review pls?**_

_**tehxgudxlyfe**_


End file.
